Who is her Prince?
by Pinklebabe
Summary: COMPLETE' Mia is having strange dreams. Who is her prince and why can't he be have Michael Mosovitz? (Mia is in the summer before sophmore year)
1. Summer Dreams

Who is Her Prince?  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own these characters, sadly.  
  
A/n- I know you are probably not reading this, because I never read them, but this is my second fan fic, so be gentle, I gave up on my first one. ( This is my own version, but its going to keep with the characters and I am basically rewriting after she is back from Genovia, but her a Michael never got together, because he never found out who the cards were from etc... so if you did decide to read this, props to you because you will now understand my story. IF YOU WANT TO UNDERSTAND THE STORY READ THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I will try to never write another one because you probably do not care what I have to say.  
  
Summer Dreams....

* * *

Mia-  
  
Well welcome to my life, I am so glad it is so wonderful. (Hint of sarcasm) I am a princess of a tiny little country no one has ever heard of and I am stuck here, in my loft for the summer watching old movies about princess' living happily ever after. I wish my life were like the movies, then I would have my prince by now and be carried off on a big white horse to my castle and there would be huge rose gardens, wait I have all of that scratch the horse and prince... Even the movie me lived happily ever after, with Michael. I wish I was in my own little fairytale sometimes, well technically I am, but your supposed to live happily ever after.  
  
I really wish I could hang out with Lilly, but she and Michael (pretending to faint) are at Boca Raton for one more day visiting the grandparents. Now you understand why I am alone, in my loft, well it is not really mine since I was just put in it when I was little and since my mom pays the bills, and really I just live here. Anyway, I think I have ADD I get off topic so easily. What was I thinking again? Oh yeah, my summer has been soo boring for the last two weeks. That pretty much sums it up. Hold on, someone is home!!  
  
Alright, my mom and Mr. G are home, this is exciting. At least I have someone to talk to now, even if she is a little crazy because she is pregnant. Oh he just gave her a kiss, now I want out.  
  
"I'm going for a walk to the park!" I yell and run out the door. Realizing there is a heat wave in New York, I quickly slow down to a slow walk. Don't want to die of dehydration or anything. I walk to the park and see little kids running around and feeding the animals. You're not supposed to do that, oh well. I sit on the bench watching all of this and I begin to realize my life is really boring without Lilly. She always causes trouble. I really miss Michael, which could be because I am secretly in love with him though. He is going off to college soon, at least it is close by because he is a genius and got into Columbia.  
  
This is totally hypothetical, trust me, but he would really impress my dad if we ever wanted to get married. Whenever I talk about him, because for some reason I told her, Grandmère just calls him that boy who thinks he is too good for a princess. Now she thinks he is really unintelligent, especially since he didn't figure out the cards were from me. Although I tell her that was the point, I didn't want him to know it was me, just to let him know that someone was admiring him is all, but she thinks that is ridiculous and I should stop chasing boys.  
  
I never realized this, but when I am alone I think a lot, or write in my diary, but I ran out of pages in my old one, so now I am mentally recording everything. I should go buy a new one, but I have no cash. Maybe I should start a lemonade stand, which will go over real well in New York, that way a car can slam into it and kill me. Pleasant thoughts... Well, I could start it in the park, and get fined for not having a permit, or people will think I am too old and it is not cute anymore. What am I thinking? I really need something to do. I guess I will walk home now and go to bed, Lilly will be home tomorrow, finally something to do, hopefully Michael will be there.

* * *

The Moscovitzes'  
  
Mia-  
  
I woke up today, so glad I didn't die of boredom in the night. That would have been bad to never have told Michael good bye. Lilly called at like 6 am, I am pretty sure my mom and Mr. G didn't appreciate it. I know I didn't, but she wants me at her apartment so we can make a new episode of Lilly Tells it Like it is and so we can hang out, her parents are still gone to Bermuda or somewhere, so we'll be all alone, with Michael. I didn't tell her that though, she would totally freak if she knew I loved her brother.  
  
When I got there at 7, Michael answered the door with his shirt off, I stopped breathing for a second until he finally said "hey Thermopolis." I think he just woke up. His hair was everywhere and he looked very cute as a bed head, but when did he not look cute? Lilly was waiting for me on the couch. She was very interested in something on TV about psychology. Since she didn't notice me yet, I decided to talk to Michael.  
  
"What are you doing up?" I asked, it was really early for him.  
  
"Lilly was screaming about something this morning and woke me up, you know it is hard to sleep with that here," he said motioning his head toward Lilly.  
  
"I HEARD THAT DOOFUS!!" Lilly yelled, making Michael and I flinch.  
  
"Hi Lilly," I said sweetly, "how was the rats mouth?" That is what we refer to Boca Raton as to since it is Spanish and translates to rat mouth, when we learned that, it was never the same.  
  
"Oh you know awesome going to bed at 8 because you're with your grandparents and they don't want any noise," she said rolling her eyes. I sat by her on the couch and Michael left for the kitchen. Darn.  
  
"Oh yes, well at least you don't have my Grandmère, she is a lunatic."  
  
"Yes, I feel very fortunate that way."  
  
"HEY LILLY! ARE YOU GOING TO OFFER OUR GUEST BREAKFAST?" Michael yelled from the kitchen. Always thinking of others....  
  
"Dearest Amelia, would you like anything for breakfast?" Lilly said in a sarcastic tone.  
  
"Actually I am really hungry."  
  
We walked into the kitchen and Michael was sitting on the stool, shoveling down Cap'n Crunch. I grabbed a bowl a poured my milk and cereal. Lilly also sat there, but she was staring at her brother.  
  
"Hungry?" she asked.  
  
"No," he answered. Then he looked at me and smiled, as he continued eating. Finally she stopped giving him the death glare and turned to me.  
  
"Well what would you like to do today?"  
  
"Party.... Lilly I have no idea honestly, we should probably go filming for whatever you want and then we could chill here," I said, making sure she knew I wanted to come back here that way I could see mister eats 5 bowls of Cap'n Crunch.  
  
"Alright, I know everything we will do, I thought about it while we were in the rats mouth and well, this is going to take all day," I kind paid attention to Lilly, but it was really hard because she had so many ideas, plus Michael was looking at me and smiling, so I was glancing at him out of the corner of my, but I was really trying to look at Lilly.  
  
"Are you even paying attention?!" she finally noticed, crap. I began blushing, and looked over at Michael.  
  
"Chill Lill, don't forget to breathe," he said smoothly, as he got up and left the kitchen, winking at me as he left. He just winked at me! Okay I will stay calm, I will stay calm.  
  
"Lets go Mia, time to do some filming." I follow her out of the apartment to a long day in the city.

* * *

Michael-  
  
Well I got see Mia first thing this morning, it was a great way to wake up. I heard Lilly screaming that she was coming over so I immediately got up, I wasn't going to miss her presence, especially since I hadn't seen her in two weeks.  
  
She is still as beautiful as ever. I made sure she got breakfast, and while Lilly was talking I stared at her smiling, wondering how she could put up with that all day, that is probably another reason why I love Mia Thermopolis. The thing that makes my heart skip though is she was glancing at me too, but Lilly finally yelled at her. All I know is she is coming back tonight, this is going to be a good day.

* * *

Mia-  
  
Ohmygod! My feet hurt so badly. I really am going to kill Lilly, we were filming all day. As she was prancing around I was running after her trying to get the shots, way too much work, not that much fun.  
  
Michael was watching TV though when we got home, that was the only good thing. I flopped down on the couch next to him and put my feet up. I sighed and he looked over at me, slouching as I yanked my boots off and threw them to the side.  
  
"You okay Thermopolis?" he said nonchalantly.  
  
"My feet hurt because your sister is crazy and this better be one good damn show," he looked at me in shock.  
  
"No need for profanity," he said laughing. "Little Thermopolis is growing up."  
  
"Yeah yeah," I mumbled.  
  
"Well I would give my favorite Thermopolis a foot massage, but I know those feet of yours have to smell," he was now laughing at himself; I like it when he laughs.  
  
"They do not smell!" I yelled as I brought my left foot up to my nose, which just made him laugh harder.  
  
"You are brave Thermopolis to smell your feet," his smile widening.  
  
Lilly came in and sat on the floor in front of Michael with popcorn and started changing channels.  
  
"I was watching that!" Michael snapped.  
  
"Well I ordered pizza Mia, what movie do you want to watch?" she asked me, clearly ignoring Michael. This made him smirk, but she didn't notice or didn't care to anyway.  
  
"I am off for a shower, Lilly, we can pick when I get back, tell me when the pizzas here," and I got up and headed towards the bathroom.  
  
After I got out of the nice warm shower, I realized I didn't bring any clothes this morning, and began to panic.  
  
"Lilly! I need clothes!" I yelled.  
  
"Okay, I will go get you some."  
  
She came back with Michael's shirt that was yellow and said Taxi on it, it looked as if it had been washed a thousand times and was really soft, also a pair of her cheer shorts that were too small for her.  
  
"Why the shirt?" I asked.  
  
"Maya hasn't been here yet, and all my nice big shirts are dirty from Boca Raton," she said simply.  
  
"Okay, thanks," I quickly changed after that.  
  
I carefully walked back out to the living room and was surprised to see that Michael was still sitting in there. He was munching on popcorn when he looked up to see me. He immediately smiled and patted the seat next to him, of course I sat there.  
  
"Where is Lilly off to?" I asked.  
  
"The pizzas here and she is paying him, nice shirt," he said smiling at me. "It looks better on you than me," he again laughed at himself, and I laughed with him.  
  
"Food!" Lilly yelled and opened the box of pizza revealing a cheese pizza topped with all the veggies, just the way I like it.  
  
"Good I'm starving," I said and I grabbed a slice. Reaching for the same one Michael reached for, and our hands touched on accident, I swear I thought my heart stopped beating.  
  
"You can have it," he said looking at me and smiling, then grabbed the slice next to it.  
  
"So ladies, what are we watching?" Michael asked. I could see Lilly trying to think of something that would make him leave the room.  
  
"Dirty Dancing," she said, smiling coyly. I could tell she thought she won, and honestly, I thought she did too.  
  
"Yes!" I said laughing; it was after all my favorite movie.  
  
"Alright, your not going to get rid of me that easily Lil," he said smiling and kept on sitting on couch receiving a death glare once again from Lilly, she liked those.  
  
We finished our pizza and Lilly had dozed off in the love seat, so it was just me and Michael and he did something that totally surprised me, and don't be think we kissed or anything like that, but he did grab my left foot and started massaging it then turned to me and said, "I told you I would, and now you are clean," and then turned back to the movie, with a sly smile on his face. It was the best foot massage ever, especially since it was from Michael. The movie finally ended and Michael turned to look at me, I swear he was going to say something, but then he stopped, so I said something first.  
  
"Goodnight Michael, I guess I am going to drag Lilly to bed."  
  
"It's okay leave her here and goodnight to you Thermopolis," and just like that he walked off. I could still feel his touch on my feet, and they really did feel a lot better. I got up and went to Lilly's bed and just crashed. It felt really good to sleep.

* * *

_Mia looked around and saw she was in a beautiful courtyard full of roses surrounded by the castle walls of Genovia. She began to walk around smelling the flowers and finally she made herself to the stream and sat by it. She realized she was wearing and long light pink gown with no sleeves, her bust was actually holding it up! It was really beautiful, it shaped her body well. The bottom layer was silk and the 2 overtop of it were sheer. She lifted the skirt up and stood, as she began to walk in the stream. It felt good as it cooled her feet. She looked at her reflection and saw she was older than 15, when did this happen? Suddenly she saw someone under a tree across the courtyard. She ran towards the man, but his face was shaded. Suddenly he laughed when she was close enough and said "Mia," whoever it was he was genuinely happy to see her and knew her bye her nickname.  
  
"Hi," she said cautiously, she still couldn't see his face. He grabbed her hand and pulled her in for a kiss, and it felt so safe and naturally, she didn't pull away.  
  
"I have to leave again, I am so sorry, I just wanted to see my love one more time before I left," the man said. Mia didn't know what was happening, all of sudden she felt like she was watching the incident and couldn't control what she was saying.  
  
"I don't know how I lived without you, please don't leave me again!" A tear trickled down her cheek and the man brushed it off with his thumb.  
  
"I am sorry, I have to, but I promise you princess, I will return to you, in this life or the next."  
  
"Take this, that way a part of me will always be with you," Mia ripped of her silver locket in the shape of a heart and handed it to the man.  
  
He leaned down and kissed her, a kiss she would never forget and then he was off again. As soon as he left the palace broke into a blaze._

_

* * *

_  
"AHHHH!!!" Mia yelled, as she bolted right up, immediately reaching for her necklace. It was still there, that's good. She hated that dream because it always mocked her of her having a love and then dying, or at least she thought she died. She could never see his face for some reason. It drove her crazy, almost once a week she had that dream, it got really annoying after a while.  
  
She lied back down; glad that Lilly wasn't in her room with her, she would just try to psychoanalyze her again like she did the last time she told Lilly the dream. She knew already that this was going to be a weird day. I wish I had my diary. At the top of my short list of things to do is buy a diary.  
  
a/n- I will try not to do this I swear, but if I get reviews liking the idea I will finish the story, otherwise delete it. Please r and r. 


	2. Nightmare?

Who is her Prince?  
  
Disclaimer- ........  
  
Nightmare?  
  
Mia-  
  
I am awake now, Lilly came and got me, she seemed really excited, but all she said was that there were pancakes, Maya made them; I guess she stopped by this morning, because there was no sight of her now.  
  
"Why are you so happy?" I ask, but all she says is that she had a dream about her and Boris, and suddenly I realize I may not want to know.  
  
"Hey Thermopolis, and Lilly," Michael says, looking at me, I smile and say hey. Why is he wearing a shirt? The shirt god must hate me. He grabs a huge plate of pancakes and walks over to the counter and sits by me, I am not blushing, don't worry about it, not at all.  
  
"Michael," Lilly says, disrupting him from his eating, which I can tell he doesn't appreciate.  
  
"Yes," he says sweetly, but in a sarcastic way.  
  
"Never mind, you won't say," now he was mad, I could tell, or at least annoyed.  
  
"Don't say that, or ask, because I will say nothing," he said, and immediately went back to eating.  
  
"Fine, I didn't, so don't get your panties in a twist," she says smirking now, but he just rolls his eyes. I personally am really confused, but I guess I will ignore it. Michael puts his plate in the sink and leaves, back to his room I guess. I wonder what he does in there; well maybe I don't want to know.  
  
I know this may seem weird, but since I have ADD, I do not care. Guys eat a lot faster than girls. I was here way before him, had 3 pancakes, and he is done with five. Whatever, its just crazy is all I have to say.  
  
"Well, I am going to call home, and probably visit, I have to try to keep Mr. G sane,"  
  
"Okay, you know where the phone is," Lilly says and gets up and leaves the room.  
  
I am back at the apartment now, I wish I wasn't because then I wouldn't be cleaning. My mom is even cleaning, I am not sure why, I swear I can not wait till the baby is born, then she will stop acting all crazy. I never realized how many dirty clothes I have, I was wondering where this shirt went.  
  
"Mia, come here, I need your help," my mom calls from the extra room.  
  
"With what?" I don't want to go to her for no reason, well if she is just going to yell at me anyway, I need to be prepared.  
  
"I need help deciding what color to paint the baby's room," she says.  
  
I walk in and see it is all cleaned out, this room has never been clean since I have lived here, this is madness.  
  
"Well, since you do not know the gender of the baby to be, you should pick something that both a girl and a boy would like, like green."  
  
"Hmmm, nice, because that is just what I was thinking, thank you Mia," I guess that is my cue I can leave now because she is back to staring at the walls. Even though my mom is pretending she doesn't want this baby, you can tell how excited she is, just by her new paintings. I think she probably shouldn't be standing this long, but she will just get mad if I tell her.  
  
I am tired; my bed looks awfully comfy...

* * *

Okay so I fell asleep instead of cleaning. What can you do? I am really glad I didn't dream at all this time, dreams just cause trouble. My mom just came in and said my room looks much better though, and now she might actually let me go out, I am so spoiled, but she is crazy, just not as crazy as Grandmère.  
  
"Mia, why don't you invite Lilly over, I can order Chinese," my mom says, and can I say no? Yeah right.  
  
"Alright, thanks mom," I pick up the phone and dial the Moscovitz's expecting Lilly to pick up I say, "What are you doing tonight?" but of course it isn't Lilly, because the guy up there is against me.  
  
"Nothing, thanks for asking Thermopolis," Michael says, and I swear you could see my blush from a mile away.  
  
"Hi Michael, that is nice, ummm can I speak to Lilly?"  
  
"You don't want to talk to me anymore, I am crushed," he says, but I hear a slight sense of a sarcastic tone.  
  
"I would love to talk to you, but I need to ask Lilly something,"  
  
"Oh, well sense you put it that way, LILLY! PHONE!" I hear Michael scream, and then Lilly answers.  
  
"Hi Mia, sorry about Michael, what's up?" Lilly asked.  
  
"You want to come over, we can have Chinese!" I am really excited for some sesame noodles this is a totally normal state, to be excited more about food than talking to your friend, really normal. I am going to grow up and be obese.  
  
"I would love to, I will be in over in an hour, oh, Michael says you can keep his shirt," I smile, I am wearing it right now, and I am never going to take it off.  
  
"Tell him I said thanks," I hear her tell him, I guess he is still sitting by her.  
  
"Well, I am going to go pack, Michael wants to come too, but I say no!" Lilly is laughing now, and I know he won't come over, but I really would love it if he would, but then again it would be kind of weird.  
  
Lilly is here, no Michael, and I actually got my hopes up that he would come. The Chinese food is on its way, I am so hungry, it is around 6:30 and I haven't eaten all day, well since breakfast, and that Nutrigrain bar, but other than that nothing!  
  
"I really want an egg roll..." I ramble and Lilly starts to laugh, I am not sure if she is laughing at me because I am a vegetarian and hate egg rolls, or if something she is watching on TV is funny.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I was just thinking about Boris and something he said to me," she says, her eyes shining brightly.  
  
"God I do not want to know, what did he say? I love you Lilly, maybe we can get married," I said and started cracking up thinking about him having his sweater tucked into his pants when he is 90 years old.  
  
"Yes he did, how did you know?" Lilly said sarcastically. "but he did say he loved me, and then started doing this noise he makes that I always laugh at, and we kissed, it was very romantic," so romantic, what noise did he make? A snort like a piggy? That would make anyone bust out laughing.  
  
"Did you say 'it' back?" I asked, like 'it' was a bad thing. Love is just kind of a very scary thing to say. Event though I am totally in love with Michael. I just haven't told him yet, or ever. I have this thing that guys have to say I love you first, and since I don't think he is planning on telling me that anytime soon, I am not too worried about admitting this to myself.  
  
"Yes," then she stared off dreamily, and I was glad when the food arrived. I think I ate like half the carton in 2 seconds.  
  
We watched a movie after that, she mostly talked about Boris. We finally got off the topic of Boris and I told her how I wanted to see Spiderman 2, and it seemed like it was going to take forever until it came out. She agreed and I just went on and on about how cute Toby Maguire is.  
  
After that I went to sleep, and she headed for my bed at some point, waking me up. I guess we do that, we go to each others beds whenever we sleep over at each others homes. Anyway, when I fell back asleep, I had that dream again, the happy and scary one, but this time it got a little farther. You know the part where my handsome prince leaves, well technically I don't know if he is handsome, but if he is Michael (I wish), he definitely would be, anyway, then that blaze of fire occurs as usual, but this time a beautiful young lady appears, she has red hair and is dressed in a long black dress. Her skin is fair, and it really stands out against the dress. Anyway, she is coming out of the blaze, which definitely creeped me out. In the dream I can feel myself shudder, and then I wake up.  
  
That definitely was not in the dream any of the other times I have dreamt it. Usually it just stops at the fire. I really wish I could have found out what she was doing, I saw her mouth open as if she was going to say something. Now I am defiantly not going to be able to fall back asleep. Why don't I have my damn diary yet, I need a new one.

* * *

"Morning Lill," I say as she finally walks out of my room.  
  
"You look tired, did you not sleep well?" well I have been up since 4 am but hey I'm alright, I can't tell her anyway, too tired to be psychoanalyzed.  
  
"I am, I woke up early and couldn't fall back asleep,"  
  
"Oh, so what's for breakfast?"  
  
"Food," I say and smile at my own joke.  
  
"Okay, I am guessing that means cereal," Lilly says.  
  
We grab bowls and poor in Smart Start, I know it is a healthy cereal, but my mom is pregnant, so I am to keep her from eating junky foods, because that is all she wants. Lilly still looks like she is floating on clouds. I guess that is how it looks to be in love and have that person love you back. I really want a boyfriend, preferably Michael Moscovitz; he would make an awesome prince because he is so smart and handsome. That is how they always are in fairytales anyway.  
  
"Lilly, I am heading for a shower, do as you please, my mom isn't here, so don't go crazy and break stuff," I say laughing. I saw her and Mr. G leave around 8 am for breakfast and say they were taking a walk around the park as well.  
  
"Ok," she says, although I think she is still day dreaming.  
  
I get in the shower and turn the heat on till it is steaming. It felt so good on me, I never wanted to get out, but then I heard Lilly talking to someone, she is so loud, I figure Mr. G and my mom are home, I had been in here a long time. Finally, I get out and change back into Michael's shirt and my cheer shorts. When I step out I almost died, because Michael Moscovitz is sitting by Lilly and he smiles at me as I walk out. I am in complete shock; he has never been to the loft before.  
  
"Hey Thermopolis," he says casually, while I am standing in the hall dumbfounded, glad I didn't walk out naked is all I have to say, that would be so embaressing.  
  
Finally I say, "Hey Michael, whatcha doing here?"  
  
"Well Lilly said you guys wanted to go to the movie previewing at the theater, and I can get you guys tickets," I didn't know I wanted to see any movie but okay.  
  
"Oh, what movie?" I ask.  
  
"Lilly didn't tell you? Spiderman 2 is opening and that is one of the best comics of all time, so she asked if I could get her in, but you guys have to go with me when we go because I am getting the tickets when I get there. I am glad I don't have to go alone." Lilly rolled her eyes and said whatever, but I almost die because I am going to spend a whole 2 and something hours with Michael Moscovitz.  
  
"Awesome, you're really cool Michael for doing that for us," I smile and he just say "I know" in this cute tone. I wanted to kiss him right then. Wait, when did I want to kiss Michael, probably since forever, I just never admitted it to myself.  
  
"Yeah, so I guess we need to get dressed, Mia and I will be right back," and then Lilly ushered us back to my room.  
  
"Hurry up and get dressed," Lilly says.  
  
"Why did you ask him, how did you know I wanted to see Spiderman 2?"  
  
"Because you talked about it all last night, and plus he loves comics and I knew he had sneak preview tickets, so I asked," she said smiling, I felt like she was still keeping something from me.  
  
"He doesn't want payment or anything?" I ask, because there is no way he would just genuinely want to help Lilly, they are brother and sister.  
  
"No, he has already received his payment," she said, smirking as she pulled her jeans out of her bag.  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Just get dressed," she says, and that was the end of the conversation.  
  
I pull out a pair of jeans and my black Doc Martens then pull on my light blue wife beater that says Save the Whales on it. Maybe if I get cold, Michael will put his arm around me. Hey a girl can dream, I just need to make sure we sit by each other.  
  
"I am ready, are you Lill?"  
  
"Yeah, lets go, Michael probably thinks we died," and we head out of my room. Michael smiles at me and says "did you guys take long enough?" I laugh and reply with, "Well I could go back in and try on another out fit..."  
  
"NO!! We would be late, come on let's go, ," he says and we head out of the loft, but I quickly leave a note for my mom on the way out, that way she doesn't think I died, or was raped or stolen.  
  
Lars is out front, I guess Lilly called him too, he has the limo, and off we went towards the Cineplex. We talked the whole way, and finally, we arrived at the theater. We got out and Michael talked to the ticket guy, they looked like best buds, anyway, finally he waved us over, and he glanced at me.  
  
"She is a good one," the guy says, and Michael gives him a death glare, like he was going to kill him.  
  
"Thanks Chris for the tickets," Michael says and we head inside.  
  
We sit in the very middle in the middle row, Lars sits behind us around the top, hey I need my privacy. I made sure I sat by Michael. He looked so cute. Lilly was on my left, and gabbing on and on about Boris.  
  
"Is that all she talks about Michael asks?" I laugh.  
  
"Definitely, she still doesn't even know I am not listening," we both laugh and that finally gets her attention.  
  
"You guys! Michael you are never allowed out with us again," she says, "you distract Mia."  
  
"Hey, I am the one who got you here and Mia isn't your therapist," after that Lilly pretty much just gave him a look that could kill.  
  
Finally the movie started and we stopped talking, there is nothing worse than people that talk through the movie, I always want to tell them to shut it. Anyway, we were half way into the movie, and it was really awesome. (A/n I really have no idea, but I totally want to see it when it comes out) I really was cold though, and I had no hopes of Michael putting his arm around me, but I finally shivered.  
  
"Cold Mia?" he asked, and I was a little surprised he called me Mia, he never does that.  
  
"Yeah, a little," and that is when he did it, my plan worked out perfectly, he put his arm around me and pulled me in close. I looked over at Lilly and saw her roll her eyes. I guess she just thinks her brother is stupid, but right now, I know why I am in love with him. He smells so good and is so thoughtful and so easy to love.  
  
I see him look over at me every now and then and smile; I smile back and then go back to watching the movie. I can't even think straight, my back is burning where his arm is, I can't believe just his touch makes me feel this way. I hope this moment never ends.

* * *

The moment ended. The movie is done, and it was really excellent, the parts I can remember that is. Michael is still glancing over at me as we walk out of the theater.  
  
"Did you like the movie Lars?" I ask.  
  
"It was okay, I am going to go get the limo, Michael, watch over the girls," Lars says, I can't believe he put him in charge of us. I guess he really likes Michael, I already knew that though, so I don't know why I am acting so surprised.  
  
"So did you like the movie Lilly?" I ask.  
  
"It would have been better if Boris was there, but yeah it was alright." Michael and I both roll our eyes.  
  
That was the end of conversation. Lars drove them back to their apartment and then dropped me off at the loft. I ate lunch and then spent the rest of the day watching movies. Finally, I went to bed around 1 am, I have no idea how I stayed up that late, especially since I woke up so early.  
  
I had the dream again, big surprise. Anyway, the dream stayed the same as last time, but I am positive the lady was going to say something, I saw her lips moving, but I couldn't understand her, I am really creeped out. I think I need to go to one of those dream doctor people, I forget what they are called. I am buying a diary today, but I have no money, maybe I can get Dad to, I have princess lessons tomorrow, and he is in town, so I will see him. Blah, princess lessons.


	3. Movies

Who is her Prince?  
  
Disclaimer: I wish I owned the original thoughts of this book, but sadly I do not.  
  
A/n- I just want to thank those of you that reviewed, it meant a lot to me, I was really excited when I saw that a least someone liked my story.   
  
Movies  
  
Mia-  
  
Princess Lessons were awful, Grandmere is so annoying, but at least they are over. Now I am waiting for Lilly to call me back, I wanted to do something today, so I am waiting for her to come up with something crazy.  
  
"Mia, phone!" I hear my mom yell, I immediately grab my phone.  
  
"Thanks mom, hello?" I ask, although I know it is Lilly. Have you ever noticed that whenever someone calls, even if you know who it is, you still say hello questioningly. Well I have, I guess I really do have no life to be thinking about these things.  
  
"Yeah, you can come on over if you want, we can hang out," she says, I am jumping for joy inside right now!  
  
"Alright I will have Lars drop me off as soon as possible," and I get up to slip on shoes and out the door I go. Maybe Lars didn't need to come along on this one. I call him anyway, and he says he will follow me from a distance. I walked to the Moscovitzes' apartment, I know its crazy, but it really cleared my head about my dreams and gave me some chance to think about Michael, it just took like 30 minutes is all. Americans are overweight, so I am now preventing that for myself because I did eat a lot of Chinese the other day.  
  
"Hey Mia," Michael says when he answers the door. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Lilly asked me to come over,"  
  
"Oh, well she left a little while ago with Boris, but she said something about being right back," he said and motioned for me to come in.  
  
"Yeah, she mentioned something about picking up snacks at the store, I just figured she would be back by now, especially since I walked here," I said and Michael looked at me like I was crazy.  
  
"So are you thirsty then Thermopolis?"  
  
"Definitely, I think I need a Michael soda," I say and grin slyly at him, he just chuckles.  
  
"Coming right up," he moves towards the kitchen and I follow him.  
  
"Alright, I am finally going to learn the secret recipe," he looks at me and smiles.  
  
"Yeah yeah, but you can't tell anyone."  
  
He walks towards the refrigerator and pulls out strawberry cranberry juice, orange juice, and ginger ale. This is honestly the weirdest looking drink ever, at first when he asked me to try it I looked at him like he was crazy, lets just say I was intimidated by the color. Anyway, it happens to be an awesome drink that I have now named The Michael.  
  
"Thanks," he hands me the glass of his concoction and I gulp it down, he kind of just looks at me because I haven't stopped to take a breath yet.  
  
"Thirsty?" he asks.  
  
"Nope," I say and I let out a huge belch leaving Michael in shock and me just cracking up.  
  
"Nice Thermopolis," he says joining in my laughter now.  
  
"I'M HOME!" Lilly yells and I see her, Boris, and Tina following.  
  
"Hey guys," I say and wave at them. Michael slowly leaves the room and I see him look back at me before he goes sending a shiver all down my spine. "Loud enough Lilly?"  
  
"Yes, I do believe so, I am sorry I had to leave you with my brother Mia, but you took forever to get here," she said looking at me questioningly.  
  
"I walked, it isn't that far, and I made it longer because I was just dawdling," I say and they still all look at me like I am crazy.  
  
"Whatever Mia, anyway, I wanted us all to have a movie night, so I bought popcorn and candy, key factors to a good time," she says and motions towards the bag.  
  
"Alright!" I love sarcasm.  
  
"Ha-ha Mia," Lilly is crinkling her face up now, it is the funniest thing ever, and I wish I had a camera.  
  
Tina walks over to me and whispers in my ear, "We can invite Michael," she says and a smirk appears on her face.  
  
"Secrets don't make friends!" Lilly yells.  
  
"Of course they do," Tina says. "Don't worry so much Lilly you already know about it."  
  
"Okay..." Lilly's voice just trailed off after that.  
  
Tina and I walk to the couch and sit, Boris sits in a chair though. Lilly is looking through her movie cabinet and finally finds a few movies and then puts in Office Space, one of the funniest movies of all time. If you have not seen this movie, then you have not truly lived.  
  
Lilly goes to sit on Boris' lap which makes Tina and I cringe, but then we just laugh it off. After the beginning of the movie Michael comes and sits down on the floor in front of me.  
  
"I love this movie!" he excitedly says.  
  
He looks up at me and then Tina just laughs.  
  
"Can I sit here?" Michael asks looking at me and Tina now.  
  
"Of course, it is your house," Tina says and stares at him dreamily, she better not be falling for my Michael Moscovitz, well he isn't technically mine, but she knows how I feel about him. I glance at her for a moment.  
  
"Thanks," he says smiling at us and then turns back to the movie.  
  
"I just think he is hot Mia, I mean he is, just look at him," she whispers and glances toward the back of his head.  
  
The sun is setting and the movie is nearing the end, and I think it is possibly one of my favorite movies. Michael is leaning back on the couch his head near my right knee and his hand on my foot, slowly caressing it. He must like feet...  
  
"Mia, I am going to go use the potty I will be right back," Tina says to me and Lilly is too wrapped up in joking with Boris to notice and well I am personally too wrapped up in Michael touching my foot that it takes me a minute to figure out what she said.  
  
The movie ends and Lilly and Boris leave for ten minutes to her bedroom. Honestly it really creeps me out to think about the possibilities of what they are doing.  
  
"I am sorry my sister is so rude, like we don't now she is fooling around with Boris," Michael says, and rolls his eyes.  
  
"It's okay," Tina says. Smiling brightly at Michael, and suddenly I think he looks uncomfortable and he stops massaging my foot and gets up.  
  
"Well, I am going to go shower ladies, I will see you later," he stands up and heads down the hall. I am now day dreaming about Michael showering, this is good mental health for a teenage girl right?  
  
"Mia wake up!" Tina yells waving a hand in front of my face. She seems frustrated like she has been asking me something repeatedly.  
  
"What? I'm sorry."  
  
"When Michael gets out ask him to watch the next movie with us," she says, her eyes gleaming.  
  
"It is not like he would want to..."  
  
"He would if you asked him Mia, come on I know he likes you, I mean he was just massaging your foot, he has never done that to me before," I start to blush, what if he does? Maybe he was just being nice, I really need to stop thinking so much.  
  
"That is just wishful thinking," I say.  
  
"Oh your still stuck on Josh right? He is after all the perfect guy, smart, cute, funny, popular..." her eyes are on the ceiling as she thinks of Josh.  
  
I start thinking of my dream again, that sounds like the perfect prince, even though he is a jerk, but I can see his face being there, but somehow it just doesn't feel right.  
  
"He couldn't be my prince," I mumble out loud.  
  
"What?" Tina asks looking at me like I am insane, maybe I am.  
  
"Nothing don't worry about it, it is just I keep having this weird dream."  
  
"Well what happens, you can't stop there," she says, looking slightly angry.  
  
"There is this prince I am in love with, but for some reason I can never see his face, anyway he leaves me, I guess he is going off to war or something, and I give him my necklace," Tina glances down at my necklace and then looks up at me.  
  
"Is that it? That is the whole dream? He doesn't kiss you good bye or anything?"  
  
"Well he does, but when he leave the palace catches on fire and a wicked looking lady comes out of the fire and is trying to say something to me, but that is about it."  
  
"Wow, you have intense dreams Mia," she says looking amazed.  
  
"I guess, it is no big deal, I just wonder if I even know the prince, because I am thinking that is like a past life, I know I didn't think I believed in that stuff, but I always have this dream."  
  
Tina looks at me and then says, "I read a book about this once, and in the end everything worked out."  
  
That is a relief I guess, maybe I am just being stupid. I don't know I hope Michael gets out of the shower soon so I can ask him to watch Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory with us. Tina and I picked it out after our conversation of what I now call "The Dream".  
  
"Finally, you guys are done," Tina laughs as Lilly and Boris come out of her room.  
  
"Ha-ha, we didn't do anything anyway, just some kissing, so no need to worry," Lilly says as Boris begins to blush.  
  
"That is a relief, Tina and I picked out Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory while you were gone. I hate the Charlie kid, but for some reason I still love this movie," I say going on about it.  
  
"There he is, all fresh and clean!" Tina whispers to me and I look over and see Michael heading towards his room. She shoves me so I get up. "Go ask him!"  
  
"I will be right back," I tell Lilly, and head down the hall, she rolls her eyes, does she know what I am doing? What if she knows I like Michael? That would be awful.  
  
I hesitate before I knock on Michael's door; I really need to be more assertive. I am just taking time to gain my courage, that's all; there is nothing wrong with that, so stop thinking so much Mia, you can do it.  
  
"Michael?" I say tentatively, I hope he can here me. Suddenly I hear feet and the unlocking of the door. He opens it and looks flushed; I wonder what he was doing... "Hey Thermopolis, umm, what's up?"  
  
"You wanna watch Willy Wonka with us? Come on it will be fun," I say getting a happy tone in my voice.  
  
"Okay," he says smiling. "I will be out in a minute."  
  
"Alright," I walk off to the couch to find that Tina has moved to the love seat and is lying down.  
  
"Thanks for the couch Tina," I love the couch at the Moscovitzes' it is so comfy.  
  
"Anytime," she says winking.  
  
Michael walks out and sits down by me, then leans back and puts his feet on the coffee table and I just lean on the arm rest, my feet also on the coffee table. The movie begins and I feel myself leaning closer to Michael. I am really craving his touch right now. That is so pathetic I know, but it is how I feel. I know he knows I keep looking at him, but I can't help it, he is so cute.  
  
"Mia, are you comfortable?" he asks me, he's always thinking of others.  
  
"I guess..."  
  
"Come here," he says and reaches out for me pulling me close to him. I rest my head on his shoulder and his arm is around my back. I can feel his heart beating fast and I begin to feel hot.  
  
He seems so nervous as he looks down at me. "Better?" he asks coolly, although I know inside his heart is beating like crazy, and I smile how cute is that? I am so shocked I make him feel that way that I just nod. He smiles his beautiful smile and turns back to the movie. What if this is just him being nice? He probably does this to all the girls, but then why was his heart beating so fast? I am so confused, I really just need to enjoy the moment without over analyzing it. He smells so good.  
  
The movie ends all too soon and I am feeling sleepy. It must be from that walk over here because it is only 9:30. Michael gets up and I lay down where he was, it's still warm, it sounds creepy that I enjoy even his heat because what if he farted?  
  
"Thanks for the invite Thermopolis, but I am heading off to my room, I have a few things I need to do," Michael says and then walks off down the hall.  
  
I lay there on the couch, Tina is asleep and Lilly and Boris are sweet talking into each others ears, it really makes me want to gag, but oh well. I really wonder what Michael is doing, but I guess I will just have to dream about it, I don't want to bother him or anything. I am too tired to think, talk to myself more later.

* * *

_The woman walks out of the blaze and as soon as it appeared it was out again.  
  
"Amelia, this is the devastation I can cause to your precious world if you don't give me what I want. Your prince is mine! He is in my heart, silly girl you think you can take him from me, ahahahaha," he laugh sends chills down my spine. "I have no idea what he sees in you, you are just a pathetic little girl," the woman in black says.  
  
"I love him and he loves me, you can't have him, you never had him, love is a special thing between two people that you will never understand!" I shout at her, my eyes brimming with tears, I don't know if is out of fear or love.  
  
"Frightened little girl, you can do nothing to stop me, he will be mine, or else you and your world will suffer the consequences," she says smirking at me. I feel myself fall to the ground, my knees to weak to stand out of anger.  
  
"You can't do anything to devastate our love, who do you think you are? We will love each other for all of eternity, even if I do give him up to you, his heart will never belong to you," I say, surprised at my own will, I feel as though I would do anything for this love me and my prince share.  
  
"Ha that is what you think!" the vile woman yells and then turns her hand towards the glass windows of the palace and a bolt comes from her hand shattering the windows, sending shards of glass in every direction.  
  
"You think you can stop me princess?" she says and then begins to laugh menacingly. She raises her hand to me and a bolt shoots out of her hand...__

* * *

_  
I am startled but awake, at least everyone is asleep. I guess Boris went home sometime because Lilly is asleep on the floor with out him. This dream is really weird now and kind of frightening, it is so sci-fi; it reminds me of Kenny and all the weird stuff he is into. I am so glad we are not dating anymore, who cares that Lilly had to break up with him for me, man I am pathetic. aWait a minute, what if my prince is Kenny? I would kill myself if it was, but things could work that way as well as it could if it were Josh. I mean my dad really likes him... but I could never love Kenny that much, it can't be him can it?A/n- R and R because I think this story might be heading in the wrong direction. Thanks! 


	4. Bumps

Who is Her Prince?  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters yadda yadda yadda  
  
A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while I have been really busy with volleyball and such, thank you to all my reviewers, I really do appreciate it so much that I kept writing so thanks!  
  
**Mia-**  
  
Morning once again, no one is awake yet, which sucks because now I am sitting here doing nothing. I am really exhausted, but I can't sleep well anymore because of the dream. I have a really bad feeling that my prince is Kenny or maybe it is someone I don't know yet, or maybe it is not even real, but if it isn't Michael then I don't want him. Maybe Michael is up, I am going to go by his room and see if he is up, I hope he is because I want to spend some time with him.  
  
I walk to his door and hear soft music playing in the background and then I here him curse, I guess he tripped on something. Oh crap his door is opening, where should I run to?  
  
"Mia, what are you doing up?" he asks, smiling at me, my heart is once again melting.  
  
"I am ummm... well I couldn't sleep and its light out so I got up," I say, feeling so stupid and I know I am bright red.  
  
"Well I am just running to the bathroom, you can chill in my room until I get back, if you want to that is," he smiles at me and I nod my head and walk into his room.  
  
His room is really nice, it is always clean and it smells like Michael. I lie on his bed and feel what Michael sleeps on every night, and I have to say, it is very soft I feel like I could sleep here right now.  
  
"Comfy?" he asks as he walks back into his room.  
  
"You scared me."  
  
"It is my room you know," he says with a chuckle.  
  
"Yeah I know you just startled me and yes I was quite comfy."  
  
Michael came to sit down beside me on his bed and lays down, so I lay back down. He rolls over onto his right side and looks at me.  
  
"Thermopolis, I just want you to know you are really one of the coolest and prettiest girls I know," he says nervously.  
  
"Thanks Michael, you're really awesome too," that is the understatement of the century. I wonder why he just blurted that out though.  
  
He leans over me and puts his arm on my left side and leans down. I swear my heart stopped, I thought he was going to kiss me, but I will never know because Lilly walked in and scared the living daylights out of us.  
  
"What are you guys doing?" Lilly screamed.  
  
"I was just getting something off something on her nose Lilly, chill," he says as if nothing was about to happen. Maybe nothing was going to happen, I feel really sad and disgruntled now.  
  
"Lilly you were still asleep so he asked me to come in here and I had something on my nose and he was getting it off for me, sorry if it inconvenienced you in anyway," I knew I was sounding like a bitch, but I didn't care because I really thought Michael was going to kiss me, now I feel as though I got my hopes up for nothing, although he probably was going to get something off my face anyway.  
  
I walked out of Michael's room and Lilly followed me. She seemed like she wasn't really that mad, but I sure was, and I wasn't sure why.  
  
"I know you like my brother," she whispered to me once we were out of Michael's earshot.  
  
"No I don't!" I said, my nostrils flaring like crazy.  
  
"Don't deny it, I could tell by the way you were looking at him back there, it is okay you know, just don't let it happen again," she let out a forced laughed and smiled at me.  
  
"Well it doesn't matter anyway because I have no chance with your brother," I sighed after I said that and she gave me an evil grin, but replied with nothing.  
  
"I could tell him for you," she said grinning now.  
  
"Don't! Oh my gosh I don't want your brother to hate me!" I said in a panic, being with Michael as friends was better than being with no Michael at all.  
  
"I can't promise that," she said.  
  
"What?! You can not tell him, I will be so mortified," I begged, but she just kept on smiling.  
  
Finally I gave up and told her I had to go home anyway. So I left and headed towards the loft. I guess because I was really tired from my lack of sleep, being stressed out about Lilly telling Michael, and the heat, are the reasons I passed out on my way home because before I knew it I was being carried by Michael to my place, I have no idea how he got here, but I didn't care because he was carrying me, plus I didn't realize the severity of the situation, so I was really happy.  
  
"Mia, Mia your awake!" Michael said worriedly and set me down on a near by bench on the sidewalk. "Are you okay? What happened?" he asked, he seemed so worried and it was cute.  
  
"I just have a headache," I said and tried to sit up, but that made the pounding worse.  
  
"Don't sit up; be careful, you might have a concussion." I lay back down and looked at Michael hovering over me. "I'm going to take you home okay and then we will see what doctor or even hospital you should go to."  
  
"I hate hospitals," I whined.  
  
"It will be okay, I will stay with you if you like," he said sweetly, smiling down at me.  
  
"That would be nice, I feel so stupid and girly that I can't even walk home," I said to him and he smiled.  
  
"I don't mind."  
  
"Did Lilly tell you anything about me?" I asked, praying that she hadn't spilled my beans.  
  
"Tell me what?" he asked, looking completely baffled, so I knew she didn't, thank you god.  
  
"Never mind."  
  
"Alright Thermopolis, let's just get you home, just relax," he said and kept walking, he seemed really tense, but Mia just buried her head in his chest. "Oh, you better not fall asleep on me that would be bad if you had a concussion."  
  
"I won't."  
  
We finally arrived to the loft and mom and Frank were out, but the note said they just went to the store to pick up a few snacks, so they should be home anytime.  
  
"Mia, where was Lars, you know you shouldn't leave anywhere without him, you should be glad I found you, I think you hit your head on the pavement," he said glancing at my head.  
  
"Yeah I did, I have a bump, and I am tired of having a body guard and being babied, but I guess I know why since I can't even walk home on my own." I sighed and looked at me feet as I was lying on my couch.  
  
"Let me get you ice," Michael got up and walked over to the freezer and pulled out ice, wrapping it very carefully in paper towels. "Here, where does it hurt?"  
  
I pointed to the back of my head and he placed the ice on it very tenderly. It hurt at first, but after a while it numbed and helped the throbbing subside.  
  
"Why were you out Michael, how did you find me?"  
  
"Oh, um... well," he began blushing like crazy and looked so nervous. "I just wanted to talk to you and make sure you weren't mad or anything about well you know and then I saw you collapse and ran after you." I was assuming the you know was how he almost kissed me.  
  
"No I am not mad at you, I have no reason to be," I said and smiled at him. He smiled back at me and then seemed kind of distraught. He leaned over me again, one arm on the arm of the couch and the other on the back, and we were inches away. Finally we were going to kiss, there was no mistaking it this time, and the anticipation was even worse the second time around, but of course it was interrupted, because nothing ever goes right in my life. We heard the door handle turning and he immediately stood up and looked towards the door.  
  
"Mia, Michael, what are you doing here?" my mother asked, she sounded angry I let a boy in, even if it was Michael, especially since she almost saw us kiss.  
  
"Mia fell down on her way home today, she passed out, I think she may have had a concussion, I took her here and iced her head to help with the lump she received from hitting her head on the pavement, I thought it would be best for you guys to handle it. Now I am here just keeping her company until you returned, I will leave if you would like me to," he said this so calm and coolly, he always deals with any situation with an ease.  
  
"Thank you very much Michael, you can stay here if you like, I don't know if you would enjoy sitting at the hospital too much," Helen said kindly.  
  
"I will come back later and make sure everything is alright with Mia, thank you very much for the offer," Michael said. "I will see you all later," and with that Michael left and I was on my way to a 3 hour wait in the hospital.  
  
**Michael-**  
  
I left the loft really worried for Mia and hoping she would be okay, but she seemed fine to me, which was a relief. I walked to the nearest store and bought some flowers for her, as well as a cute stuffed cat. I hoped she would like the gifts and I hope they make her feel better.  
  
I walked back to their loft and waited, it gave me time to think, to think about Mia. She really was the most naturally pretty girl I have ever met, on the inside and out, she makes me so happy and she has no idea. It is crazy that I can't just ask her out.  
  
I almost kissed her twice today, I really want to touch her precious pink lips to mine, but they are always out of reach, I can't believe I even got the balls to do that, what if she rejects me? I see car lights, they are home.  
  
**Mia-**  
  
I was so shocked to see Michael waiting for me, I really expected just a call at the least, so you can understand why I was so happy. The doctors told me I was well and should just avoid strenuous activity for a couple of days, and to ice my bump.  
  
"Mia, how are you?" Michael asked.  
  
"I am okay, the doctor said I didn't have a concussion, I just need to relax for a few days," I noticed he was holding flowers and a sute little stuffed kitty. Were the gifts for me?  
  
"Oh, these are for you, I hope you feel better soon," he handed me the flowers and kitty.  
  
"Thank you Michael," Frank and Helen had gone inside and it was just the two of us on the front stoop.  
  
"Well I should go," he said looking away.  
  
"Do you want to come in?"  
  
"Well I do, but I should probably be heading home," he said, his eyes now looking directly in mine.  
  
"Oh, okay, well thanks for waiting, I guess I will see you soon," I was trying not to sound too disappointed.  
  
"Before I go, there is something I have got ask you," he said.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Well, you know what, it isn't important, I will see you later," and with that he ran off. What was he going to say?  
  
I walked in and Frank and my mom were already in bed so I headed towards my room for some well needed rest. I am really scared I will have that dream, again.

* * *

_The woman walks out of the blaze and as soon as it appeared it was out again.  
  
"Amelia, this is the devastation I can cause to your precious world if you don't give me what I want. Your prince is mine! He is in my heart, silly girl you think you can take him from me, ahahahaha," her laugh sends chills down my spine. "I have no idea what he sees in you, you are just a pathetic little girl," the woman in black says.  
  
"I love him and he loves me, you can't have him, you never had him, love is a special thing between two people that you will never understand!" I shout at her, my eyes brimming with tears, I don't know if it is out of fear or love.  
  
"Frightened little girl, you can do nothing to stop me, he will be mine, or else you and your world will suffer the consequences," she says smirking at me. I feel myself fall to the ground, my knees to weak to stand out of anger.  
  
"You can't do anything to devastate our love, who do you think you are? We will love each other for all of eternity, even if I do give him up to you, his heart will never belong to you," I say, surprised at my own will, I feel as though I would do anything for this love me and my prince share.  
  
"Ha that is what you think!" the vile woman yells and then turns her hand towards the glass windows of the palace and a bolt comes from her hand shattering the windows, sending shards of glass in every direction.  
  
"You think you can stop me princess?" she says and then begins to laugh manically. She raises her hand to me and a bolt shoots out of her hand and in a flash my prince has bolted in front of me, being struck by her power.  
  
"NOOOOOOO!!!" I scream, and soon to fall into tears.  
  
"You stupid princess look what you have caused! I will be back!" the woman yells and in a flash she disappears. I look towards my prince who is grasping my hand and looking at me lovingly. I know that face, I know him! _


	5. Pinned up Emotion

Who is Her Prince?

Pinned up Emotion Who is Her Prince?

A/N- I know you guys must hate me for not updating, but I have a good excuse, hurricanes. Yes I live in Orlando, Florida, so it sucks. There is so much damage and debris, I hate it. Anyway here is the last chapter enjoy.

Disclaimer: .............

Mia-

I woke with a start. I was so freaked out, but excited at the same time, I finally finished my dream, and it was the best outcome possible, except for the fact that my prince got hurt...

I need to get dressed, I have to talk to Tina and see what she thinks I should do. I really have no clue. I wonder if she will think I am crazy, she didn't before though, so there is still hope.

* * *

"Mia this is so exciting! You finally know who your prince is, maybe you have to tell him you love him in real life before it is too late, or something bad will happen," Tina said bubbly, her eyes lit up.

"I am too scared though, what if I am rejected?"

"Mia, come on, you won't be, I can tell he loves you too, and you guys almost kissed! You know, your dream seems to get further every time you and him get closer, it is definitely a sign. I wonder if it is like a past life experience?" Tina rambled on and on about how romantic it was.

I finally left, with more courage than before, I was going to face this, I was going to solve this problem and Tina's plan would do exactly that, I knew exactly where I needed to go. Feet please don't fail me now.

Michael-

I woke up with a pounding on my bedroom door, it really scared me, and I felt like there was an earthquake. I hate Lilly, why does she have to be so brutal when she wakes me up? She is so vile. I got up and opened the door, not feeling very happy at all until I realized who it was, it was the girl I had just been dreaming about looking flushed her hair a mess, she was more beautiful than ever. She totally shocked me; I can't believe what just happened, but it was the best thing that has ever happened to me.

Mia-

I can't believe what I just did, I totally thought I was going to chicken out, but I am so glad I did what I did, here is what happened. I left Tina's with doubt of our plan, but I wasn't going to quit, not now, some things she said really made sense.

I walked out of Tina's apartment and headed straight to the Moscovitz's with plans of seeing one person. I knock on their apartment door and no one answers, I can't give up now or I will never do it, I check the handle and see it is unlocked, so I just let myself in. No one is awake, or either their not here. I look in Lilly's room and see she is gone so I smoothly walk down to Michael's room. I bang on the door, I was getting a little anxious, and my plan can not fail.

"Mia, what are you doing he-"I didn't let him finish, I just stood on my tippy toes and leaned in and gave him a kiss, hard. He didn't oblige and put his arms around me and pulled me close. He slipped his tongue into my mouth and I moved my hands around his neck, caressing the bottom of his hair. I thought my legs were going to give out, my whole body was tingling. Finally he broke the kiss, as I was out of breath, my heart pounding. We had finally kissed, all that pinned up emotion now let free in one awesome kiss.

"Wow," he said and took a step back smiling at me, his hands lingering on my waist. I began blushing and I smiled shyly at him.

"So, what now?" I asked him, staring at my feet, I hadn't even thought about what was going to happen next, I was going for the spur of the moment thing, hoping everything would work out. I didn't have to worry about it though because he pulled my chin up with his hand and kissed me, ever so sweetly.

"Well, how about us going on a date tonight?" he asked me, his hand around my back pulling me closer.

"Sounds good," I was so nervous and overheated, he always made me feel this way.

"How about we go to a movie? My treat," he smiled and let a nervous chuckle out.

"Ok," I smiled.

"Mia the other night, when you got home from the hospital, I wanted to tell you, that well I love... you" he looked so cute, he was nervous. His face was turning red and he had loosened his grip on me, but he never stopped staring at me with those beautiful eyes.

"I love you too," I said smiling at him.

He leaned down and kissed me passionately, I fell into him and he pulled me into his room. We fell back on his bed, me on top of him, just kissing for what seemed like the longest time. I felt him go hard, it was awkward at first, but I thought it was kind of cute that I did that to him.

"Mia," he whispered after we stopped kissing. I rolled to his side and he looked over at me. "I love you so much," and at that moment, I knew, he was my prince, he was my everything. Nothing in my life could be better than this moment.

* * *

We went on a date that night, but I don't remember most of the movie if you know what I mean. Hehehe, anyway that night I fell asleep and the dream was gone, everything was peaceful. Michael was my prince, he was my one and only, and that dream was a sign to give me the assertiveness to get what I wanted. My life could never be better.

A/n- well that is it, sorry the last chapter is so short, but it worked out better that way, I didn't want to drag it on any further. Thanks again for all my reviewers. ï 


End file.
